


【授翻/德赫】秘密与惊喜

by chiehwanggg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiehwanggg/pseuds/chiehwanggg
Summary: 【授翻/德赫】秘密与惊喜　内含布金题目：Secrets and Surprises原文连结：https://m.fanfiction.net/s/8801852/1/属性：Romance分级：T作者：cleotheo字数：6134(11177字)





	【授翻/德赫】秘密与惊喜

 

作者的话：

故事设定在七年级。伏地魔六年级就被打败，邓不利多没有死并且德拉科不是食死徒。

斜体字代表赫敏的记忆。

 

弃权声明：

**所有权利属于原作者。**

 

粗体字代表记忆内容

———————————————

 

邓不利多教授坐在教室后面的桌子，看着七年级格兰芬多和斯莱特林陆续到达，不情愿地坐到位子上。邓不利多享受许多年后又重新开始的教育工作，就算他教授的科目和魔法一点关联都没有。在伏地魔的落败后，邓不利多觉得避免未来再度发生战争的最佳方法就是达成学院团结，所以他所做的其中一件事就是开设一堂新课程─团结学。

 

雷文克劳和赫夫帕夫一起上课，同时格兰芬多和斯莱特林也是。邓不利多认为最大的仇恨是在格兰芬多和斯莱特林之间，所以让两个学院一起上课会是最有用的。不允许学生自由选座位，邓不利多设计了一张座位表，让两个不同学院的学生坐在一起，不用讲也知道这是最让人不能接受的事。

 

不学习魔法，取而代之的是特别设计为了让学生了解其他人和他们生活的课程。邓不利多感受到雷文克劳和赫夫帕夫比较喜欢这门课，他现在的班级里的气氛还是很紧绷。他觉得很多问题是由在这个班上的男女级长所引起的，他们并没有未设下模范贡献。选择两名最优秀的学生担任级长并配合他的学院团结计划对邓不利多是一个简单的决定，一个斯莱特林和一个格兰芬多。

 

邓不利多看着男级长，德拉科·马尔福，和他的斯莱特林大伙进入教室，后面紧跟着的是女级长，赫敏·格兰杰，和她的朋友。邓不利多失望地看着两个级长互相忽略的坐在同一桌，他刚开始真的希望两人能变成朋友。他确定几年以来，虽然两人之间常有争吵，但一定有更多的发展，至少不是现在这种冷淡的认识。

 

「下午好，各位。」邓不利多站在他的桌子前向同学问好，「今天我会向你们展示一条咒语，让我们能够体验看看当某个同学一天的感觉。」

对着身后的墙挥了挥魔杖，让它变成纯粹的白色。「我们会在这面墙上看到某人的一天。我们会观察他们和朋友的互动还有他们如何度过自己的一天。」

七年级的学生用看疯子的眼光看着邓不利多，他搞不好真的是。

 

「好，我选择的人是女级长，格兰杰小姐。我们会来看看她如何度过上个星期六。」

「 **不行。** 」整个教室转向刚刚对校长大叫的赫敏。

「有任何问题吗，格兰杰小姐？」邓不利多快速询问，「我只是希望女级长能够立下典范。」

「我只是觉得这是一个糟糕的对个人隐私的忽视。」赫敏无力地回答，「我不喜欢被他人看到我是如何度过私人时光。」

「为什么？格兰芬多小公主有什么见不得人的事吗？」西奥多·诺特的声音从教室后方传来。

「安静，诺特先生。」邓不利多告诉那个斯莱特林，「格兰杰小姐，只有在你有事隐瞒的时候才会有问题，我相信不会发生这种事。没什事好让你尴尬的。」

 

赫敏的嘴唇张开又阖上了几次，她发觉没有任何说法能说服邓不利多停止他的疯狂计划。赫敏知道她有大麻烦了，如果她继续争论大家就会好奇她再隐瞒什么，但她同意的话所有人都会知道她最大的秘密。试图决定该怎么做，赫敏向同桌的金发男生丢了一个眼光，他还是带着跟平常一样得意的笑容，发现赫敏的目光后，他轻轻的点了头。赫敏把那个点头当作让邓不利多做他想做的事，很明显他等会儿会非常享受这场闹剧。

 

「格兰杰小姐，能请妳站起来吗？」邓不利多询问棕发女巫，她缓缓移动她的双腿。邓不利多的魔杖轻轻挥过赫敏，从她头的一侧吸取了一颗银色的小球，他将它放到罐子里。

「妳现在可以坐下了，谢谢。」他告诉赫敏，赫敏立刻沉了下去。

「大家都知道冥想盆是如何运作的吗？」邓不利多问，所有人都点头。「这就是大尺寸版的，但不像冥想盆只展示一段记忆，它显示一个人的一天。它不会放出每一分钟，但一定会让我们能够清楚了解格兰杰小姐是如何度过一天的。」

邓不利多移动到教室的后方，这时赫敏已经将头埋进桌面，好避免和他的同学讨论等会儿他们会看到的东西。

 

「这一定会很有趣，格兰杰已经不好意思了，而我们根本就还没开始。」西奥多·诺特大声说，引起部分斯莱特林的大笑。

「冷静下来，立刻。我希望你们所有人都保持安静并观察发生的事，我们等会儿会讨论。现在开始吧。」邓不利多用魔杖指向在他桌上的瓶子，而赫敏银色的记忆求飘向白墙，并在一阵闪光中冲进墙壁，展现出大礼堂的样子。

学生们坐着开始观赏赫敏的一天在他们面前揭露。

 

———————————————

**赫敏走进大礼堂，往格兰芬多长桌的方向移动，她的朋友正在等着她。**

**「嗨，各位。」赫敏向朋友们打招呼。**

**「嘿，蜜恩。」罗恩短暂停止把香肠塞进嘴里的动作，向赫敏说。**

**「恶，罗恩。吃完嘴里的再塞进去好吗？这样非常恶心。」金妮皱着鼻子对她哥哥的餐桌礼仪表示不认同。**

**「嘿，蜜恩，妳会来看早上的比赛吗？」哈利问，「我们会电爆斯莱特林。」**

**「是的，哈利，我会去。但你应该不要这么自大，斯莱特林可能会出乎你的意料。」赫敏在吐司上抹奶油一边说。**

**「最好，斯莱特林跟垃圾一样。马尔福永远抓不大金探子。」罗恩说，这次记得在说话前将食物吞下肚，得到金妮满意地点头。**

**「谁知道，或许今年他会大放异彩。」赫敏回答，让男孩们一阵惊慌。**

**罗恩和哈利然后开始讨论他们是不是真的居然觉得马尔福有机会抓到金探子的细节。**

**对她的朋友们笑了笑，赫敏转向金妮，「以魁地奇来说，妳今天过分打扮了吧，想要得到谁的注意，是不是啊？」**

**金妮脸红的对赫敏点点头，「虽然我不觉得会有用，他根本不会注意到我。」**

**「金妮我非常不认为他不会注意妳，妳很迷人。」赫敏向她的朋友保证。**

**「好了，我们应该离开去准备了。我希望有一个加长的团队讨论，我们必须打败斯莱特林。」哈利站起来，用手势让罗恩跟金妮跟上他，「等会儿见，赫敏。希望妳会喜欢这场比赛。」**

**「噢，我会的。」赫敏得意的笑，「祝好运。」**

**哈利、罗恩和金妮离开礼堂留下赫敏一个人和她的早餐。**

———————————————

 

「格兰杰一定别有居心。」西奥多·诺特断言，看着格兰芬多长桌上的早餐。

全班忽略西奥多，看着墙壁上转换场景的波纹。

 

———————————————

**赫敏正在走向魁地奇场地，她停在入口处看着一个六年级的雷文克劳在看台下打赌。赫敏等到男孩只身一人的时候接近她，一看到女级长，雷文克劳开始结巴地试图解释。**

**「没事，」赫敏告诉那男孩，「我只是也想要打赌。」**

**「好的，多少？」雷文克劳男孩回答。**

**「十加隆。」赫敏把钱从口袋拿出来。**

**雷文克劳男孩从赫敏手上接过钱，「了解，十加隆押格兰芬多赢。」**

**「不，」赫敏让他停下动作，「我押斯莱特林。」**

 

———————————————

 

「什么？这不是真的。蜜恩绝对不会押那群蛇。」罗恩拔高的音量回荡在教室，让同学的注意力从屏幕上移开。

「看起来她确实有，臭鲁蛇(*1)。」来自潘西·帕金森尖锐的声音。

「安静。」邓不利多大声说出，「请继续惯观看。」

 

———————————————

**雷文克劳男孩呆望着赫敏几分钟后终于说出话来，「妳押妳们学院的对手，妳居然支持斯莱特林。」**

**赫敏点点头，「是的，如果我要押十加隆，我就必须赢。」**

**「妳想押斯莱特林直接赢还是马尔福抓到金探子？** **(*2)** **」男孩问，终于从震惊中清醒一点。**

**「直接赢。」赫敏告诉男孩。**

**「所以妳完全不押马尔福抓到金探子。」雷文克劳疑惑地问，十分确定斯莱特林只有抓到金探子的时候才会赢。**

**「不押，我跟你说过我只想要赢。如果押马尔福的话，我是绝对不会赢的。」**

**雷文克劳看着赫敏好像她发疯了一样，她押斯莱特林赢但不押马尔福抓到金探子，「好吧，妳满意就好。十加隆押斯莱特林赢。」**

 

———————————————

 

「我不相信，格兰杰有内线消息。她知道马尔福没有要打找球手。」西奥多大叫。

教室里的斯莱特林对格兰芬多小公主支持他们感到讶异，同时格兰芬多正朝赫敏射出一道道不可置信的视线。然而赫敏完全没注意到，她还是维持着趴在桌上的姿势，知道事情只会变得更糟。

 

———————————————

**「看看这里发生了什么事，格兰芬多的黄金女孩押斯莱特林。」在雷文克劳的学生回到他的座位准备看比赛后，一个声音从赫敏背后冒出来。**

**「你想怎样，赞比尼？」赫敏把头转向意大利男子** **(*3)** **说。**

**「没怎样，只是很好奇波特和卫斯莱会有什么反应而已。」斯莱特林思索。**

**「哈利和罗恩不会有任何反应，因为他们不会知道这件事。」赫敏往体育场移动。**

**「他们或许会知道，如果我不小心说溜嘴的话。」布雷斯威胁，「再想想他们发现你最大的秘密时会发生什么事。」**

**赫敏快速转过头面对假笑着的斯莱特林，「两个你不会这么做的原因，一，我不会帮你解决你的问题；二，我会告诉学校的八卦女孩拉文德·布朗你最大的秘密，让你的名誉扫地。」**

**布雷斯盯着格兰芬多，「你在吹牛。你要怎么解释你为什么会知道我的秘密，而且你也没有很专注在帮我解决我的问题。」**

**「首先，赞比尼，我今晚正打算帮你解决你的问题。」** **赫敏对斯莱特林回复一个假笑，** **「你的秘密很好解释。我恰好和你最好的朋友共享一间宿舍，而我可能会不小心听到你和他的对话。」**

**「你太邪恶了。你真的会那样做吗？」**

**「看情况，赞比尼。你对这个赌约和其他的事闭上嘴巴，你今晚会有一个火辣的约会对象还有继续维持你的名声。」赫敏得意的笑，「你如果说溜嘴，我会毁了你跟某个红发的所有可能，而且整个学校都会发现你** **性爱** **之神的名声是个大谎言，你实际上是个处** **男** **。」**

———————————————

 

这个秘密的揭发让整间教室被突然的叫声和大笑充满。邓不利多挥了挥魔杖暂停墙上的影像。

 

「冷静下来。」邓不利多让教室找回秩序，「安静。赞比尼先生你可以接受继续拨放吗？」

「这太丢人了。」布雷斯·赞比尼抱着头在他的座位喃喃自语，「可以，你可以继续，我不觉得格兰杰能让我更丢脸。」

「格兰杰小姐，你能接受继续吗？」邓不利多询问还是把头埋在桌上的女级长。

「有何不可。」赫敏抬起头讽刺的回答，「又不是说会变得比我押斯莱特林魁地奇会赢更糟。噢，等等，它会。」

 

邓不利多在这一刻露出微笑，看起来赫敏和斯莱特林的连结比他了解的还多，「非常好、非常好，让我们继续。」

同学看着赫敏走进体育场，进到格兰芬多看台，坐在纳威·隆巴顿旁边。

 

———————————————

 

**「赫敏，你刚刚好赶上。队伍准备要出来了。」赫敏坐下时纳威说。**

**然后格兰芬多的学生都从座位上站起来，迎接由哈利·波特带领的格兰芬多队伍。在尖叫声逐渐变小后，斯莱特林队伍由队长—德拉科·马尔福引导进场，得到它们学院的欢呼声。**

**「噢我的天，斯莱特林队伍上有两个女生。」拉文德·布朗的尖叫声从赫敏右边的某个地方冒出来。斯莱特林通常都只有男性的。**

**赫敏看着霍琦夫人让两队的队长，哈利和德拉科，友好的握手，然后让两队各自回到开始的位置。** **  
** **「天杀的，」赫敏听到旁边的迪恩·托马斯咒骂，「你有看到斯莱特林的站队方式吗？马尔福没有当找球手。」**

**马尔福在场上确实在追球手的位置，就在两个女性球员旁边，而一个娇小的棕发** **男孩正排在找球手的位置。**

**「该死的，挫赛了。** **(*4)** **」西莫·斐尼甘说。**

**「为什么？」赫敏问。**

**「因为我们所有的计划都和哈利抓到金探子** **(*5)** **打败马尔福有关。」球队的后备球员狄恩解释。**

**「我只能说这样很蠢。你们应该为所有人制定计划而不是只针对一个人。」赫敏讲的同时，霍琦夫人吹响了比赛开始的哨音。**

**格兰芬多的球员乃至于观众都一样的困惑，而没有一个好的开始，就在哨音响起、鬼飞球被释放，德拉科抓过球，毫无障碍的飞向球框，轻松得到分数。**

**在接下来的十分钟之内，斯莱特林又投进了六次，其中四次归功于德拉科。**

**「这太惨了。」纳威担心地说，「罗恩完全被斯莱特林的女孩们干扰了，所以让马尔福有机会一直得分。」迪恩和西莫同意地点点头。**

**「哈利需要在场面失控之前快点抓到金探子。」迪恩说。**

**不幸的是，哈利似乎没看到金探子，五十五分钟之后，斯莱特林已经大大领先，就算抓到金探子格兰芬多也赢不了比赛。**

**十分钟之后斯莱特林依旧遥遥领先，纳威突然把注意力转向哈利，他在这场比赛还没有什么表现。**

**「看！哈利看到金探子了。」纳威大叫地指着往地面俯冲的格兰芬多找球手。**

**当所有观众看着哈利时，赫敏转向斯莱特林找球手，就在他要跟上哈利时，德拉科叫了他的名字，对他摇了摇头。看着德拉科，赫敏看到一个金色的物体在他的耳边，斯莱特林的找球手肯定也看到了，突然往他队长的方向冲去，使得德拉科翻倒吊在飞天扫帚上。当德拉科稳回扫帚上准备对男孩大吼，霍琦夫人在斯莱特林找球手把金探子举到头顶时吹响了哨子。**

**「汤普森抓到金探子，斯莱特林获胜。」来自播报扩音器的声音让格兰芬多震惊得说不出话。**

**「怎么可能，哈利不是去抓金探子了吗？」坐在赫敏前面搞不清楚状况的一年级生问。**

**「那是个假动作，他原本想骗过斯莱特林找球手的。」另一个一年级生回答。**

**赫敏和纳威、迪恩、西莫一起离开球场去安慰他们的同学。**

 

———————————————

 

在墙上赫敏安慰着哈利、罗恩和金妮，整间教室只是悄悄八卦着他们所看到的厂景。在场景又转换时重回安静。

 

———————————————

**赫敏看着她下注的雷文克劳男孩和只手可数的赢家打交道，大部分都是低年级的斯莱特林。她等到他们都离开后才接近。**

**「我来拿走我的奖金。」她笑着对男孩说。**

**「妳知道。」他控诉，「这就是为什么妳没有下注马尔福抓到金探子，妳知道他没有要当找球手。」**

**「你是在指控我作弊吗？」女级长问。**

**「没有。」看到赫敏的表情，男孩快速地放低姿态。马上把一袋加隆拿给她，「给你。」**

**「谢谢。」赫敏道谢后转身离开。**

 

———————————————

 

邓不利多教授暂停拨放，「诺特先生你有什么想说的吗？」他询问已经持续自言自语好几分钟的斯莱特林。

「是的，我在思考你有没有惩罚格兰杰的打算，她在有内线消息的情况下下注。」

「小赌怡情，而且没有足够的证据说明格兰杰小姐知道斯莱特林的战略改变。」邓不利多，对于到目前为止发生的事感到开心。

「她当然知道，不然她怎么会支持斯莱特林。」拉文德从窗户边的座位大叫。

邓不利多走到教室前方，站在依旧把头埋在桌面上的赫敏前。

 

「亲爱的格兰杰小姐，你有内线消息吗？」

赫敏抬头，「这有什么关系吗？我知道斯莱特林队伍的某些改变不代表他们会赢。我还是有风险的。」

「说得不错，格兰杰小姐。」邓不利多赞赏的点点头，好奇为什么她会知道有关斯莱特林的战略。

 

「让我们继续吧，时间有限。」邓不利多又走回教室后面。

整个教室，除了赫敏，都坐在座位期待着接下来的部分，赫敏的一天确实让他们跌破眼镜。

 

———————————————

**「我希望你们能振作起来，这不就是场游戏而已。」赫敏和朋友一起走进格兰芬多塔，无奈地说。**

**「不只是一场游戏，蜜恩。魁地奇对巫师来说是很重要的存在。」罗恩浮夸的叹了一口气，用力倒在壁炉旁的沙发上。**

**「最好是，罗讷德。」赫敏啧了一声，在金妮旁边坐下，「你们三个下午友除了在这里声闷气外的安排吗？」**

**「不，」哈利回答，「我们会在这一个下午，直到晚上，原本应该是我们庆祝派对的晚上。」**

**「听起来真有趣，很遗憾我不能参加。」赫敏讽刺。**

**「妳不来参加派对？」金妮惊讶的问，格兰芬多一向都会在魁地奇之后举办派对，不论比赛结果。**

**「不了，我有其他计划，包含妳在内，金。」赫敏告诉红发女巫。**

**「什么计划？」罗恩问，「为什么没有我哈利。」**

**「噢，我很抱歉，罗恩，我没发现妳跟哈利也想要加入女孩之夜，讨论衣服和男孩子。」赫敏说，看着两个好友脸上惊吓的表情大笑。**

**「不用了，赫敏。我跟罗恩对派对完全没意见。」哈利快速告诉他的朋友。**

**赫敏在格兰芬多塔和其他人交谈一会儿后站起来准备离开。**

**「我走了，伙伴们，有个开心的派对。」她对哈利和罗恩说，然后转向金妮，「金，六点到级长宿舍。」**

**红发女巫点点头后赫敏离开。**

 

———————————————

 

邓不利多看向教室，发现几乎所有学生都被墙上的发展吸引目光，没有专心看的是赫敏、不断向赫敏发射疑惑眼神的罗恩，还有时不时分心的德拉科。邓不利多发现画面转换时，德拉科又把注意力放回墙上了。

 

———————————————

**赫敏进入级长寝室发现男级长和他的朋友，布雷斯** **‧** **赞比尼坐在沙发椅上聊天。听到她进入房间，两个斯莱特林都转向赫敏，布雷斯看起来经过他们早先的对话后不知道该做出什么反应。赫敏对他笑了笑，让他知道她已经不再生气了。**

**「格兰杰，来炫耀你的胜利？」布雷斯微笑，对女级长的不计仇感到松了一口气。**

**「胜利？」德拉科疑惑。**

**「是呀，比赛之前格兰杰押斯莱特林获胜。」布雷斯把信息分享给他的朋友。**

**「真的假的？你下注在你学院的对手？」德拉科问赫敏，「你赢了多少？」**

**「我没数。」赫敏耸肩，把一个钱袋从牛仔裤口袋拉出来。**

**「你数一数。」她把袋子丢向斯莱特林。**

**德拉科在空中接住袋子，并在她面前的咖啡桌上把里面的金币都倒出来。**

**「佩服。** **」他一边说着一边快速算过然后把金币放回袋子。** **「这赔率肯定很高。** **」**

**「肯定的，斯莱特林通常比不过格兰分多。** **」赫敏把钱袋拿起来重新放回口袋。**

**「格兰杰，你刚才说只要我不把你的小秘密泄漏出去，你今晚就会帮我解决我的问题。而且我做到了。** **」布雷斯充满渴望的看向棕发女巫。**

**「我是有这么向你保证过今晚会帮你。** **」赫敏对布雷斯笑道，** **「我会把她带来，但剩下的就看你自己了。** **」**

**「谢了，格兰杰，你最棒！** **」布雷斯给那个格兰分多一个脸颊吻，** **「现在请允许我离开。** **」**

**「不对，你要去哪？** **」德拉科问他的好友。**

**「你刚没听到吗，伙伴？我今晚有个约会，我需要整顿一下。** **」** **布雷斯先快速回答后便冲出房间，同时喃喃自语的说着衣服样式。**

**「我发誓他有时候真的很像女生。** **」德拉科靠上沙发抱怨。**

**「半斤八两。** **」赫敏露出一个得意的笑。**

**「这又是什么意思？** **」**

**「没什么，只是你在浴室花的时间比一般女生都还要长。你真是令人不可思议的自恋。** **」赫敏解释。**

**德拉科站起来走向赫敏站的地方，「我能说什么呢，要像我一样好看可得花上很多时间，格兰杰。** **」**

**赫敏大笑，** **「拜托，我们都知道你天生就长的够好看了，你花在浴室的时间只是纯粹的浪费。** **」**

**「讲话注意点，格兰杰，其他人可能会觉得你喜欢我。** **」德拉科对赫敏挑逗的眨了眨眼，然后直接转身上楼回到他的房间。**

**赫敏笑着坐下整理她的书之后开始学习。**

———————————————

 

邓不利多充满讶异地看着男女级长之间的互动，如果他没有搞错的话，他们刚刚正在跟彼此调情。邓不力多听着教室里的学生小声谈论八卦，看到格兰分多们和思来特林们友好的互动后微微笑。

学生们继续八卦着，这时墙壁渐渐泛起了涟漪。画面并没有都大的改变，看起来只是跳过了赫敏读书的几个小时。

「果然还是个书虫。」拉文德说，声音刚好足够让坐在教室正前方的赫敏听到。

 

———————————————

 

**赫敏坐着学习，没有留意到男级长已经下楼来到公共空间。**

**「你不会整个下午都在看书吧？** **」德拉科问，并放下一个小小的白色盒子在赫敏隔壁的桌上。**

**「没错，下次你也该试试看。** **」赫敏回呛一句，视线几乎没有离开她的论文。**

**「我像正常人一样学习，格兰杰。我不会把我周六的大部分时间都埋进书堆里。** **」德拉科说，看着格兰分多愤努地在羊皮纸上写字。**

**德拉科走向赫敏身后，弯腰拨开她的头发让他能靠近她的耳朵。**

**「你的生活需要一点乐趣，格兰杰。** **」他对她的耳朵轻声说道，让赫敏稍微颤抖了一下。**

**「我的生活有乐趣，马尔福。** **」赫敏回复。**

**「你当然有了，** **」德拉科走向门，** **「晚点见，格兰杰。** **」**

**「现在几点？** **」赫敏问，突然发现德拉科已经换好一套深色的裤子以及一件深绿色的上衣。**

**「快六点。** **」德拉科回道，** **「干嘛，迟到了？** **」**

**赫敏没有回答，而是开始收拾她的书。一个敲门声让赫敏从整理中抬头。**

**「我去应门。** **」德拉科走向门并打开它。**

**「红发鼬鼠。** **(*6)** **」他招呼金妮进到公共空间并离开了房间。**

**「金妮。** **」赫敏叫到，吸引红发女巫的注意，她正盯着离开的金发斯莱特林。**

**「抱歉，** **」金妮露齿一笑，** **「我很享受刚刚的风景。** **」**

**「我不知道马尔福是你的菜。** **」赫敏随意地说。**

**「他不是。** **」金妮把她的包包放到桌上，** **「对了，赫敏，有什么事吗？我收到你的纸条让我戴上红色性感的东西。但很遗憾的，你也不是我的菜。** **」**

**赫敏大笑，** **「我不是让妳为了我准备的服装。我帮你找了一个约会，和某个特定的斯莱特林。** **」**

**「你认真？你帮我安排了一个和布雷斯．赞比尼一个约会。** **」金妮睁大眼问。**

**赫敏连续的点了点头，金妮用一个大大的拥抱抱住她的朋友。**

**「你最棒了。** **」**

**「来吧，我们来换衣服。** **」赫敏走向他的卧室，** **「我们有个派对要参加。** **」**

**「派对？** **」金妮疑惑的问，** **「我们不会要去斯莱特林派对吧。** **」**

**「当然，不然你以为今晚能在哪里找到布雷斯。** **」赫敏回答。**

———————————————

 

「赫敏，你怎么可以撮合我的妹妹跟一条毒蛇，甚至去参加他们的派对！」罗恩大吼。

从她的一天被展示在墙上起，赫敏第一次转头面向全班。

「金妮很明显地对于这个撮合感到很满意，罗讷德。」赫敏告诉她的好友。

「是啊，真明显。」迪恩．托马斯碎碎念，还没从去年和金妮的分手中走出来。

「我想我们应该继续了。」邓不利多说，对于学院间的团结有意思进展感到开心，既使是在私下发生的，「继续。」

全班听令于校长，转向墙壁看着已经随着时间过去改变些许的画面。

 

———————————————

**「我有个问题。** **」金妮从赫敏的卧室走向公共空间一边发问。**

**金妮穿着一件红色的紧身短洋装，而赫敏正穿着一件贴紧肌肤的深蓝色牛仔裤和一件宝石绿的上衣。**

**「什么？** **」赫敏一边调整绿色鞋子上的绑带一边说。**

**「两个格兰分多出现在斯莱特林的派对不会很显眼吗？** **」**

**「这就是为什么我们需要这个。** **」赫敏解释，打开德拉科先前放在桌上的白色小盒子。**

**「面具？** **」金妮说，赫敏拿出两个奢华的面具，一个是红色的，另一个是宝石绿的。**

**「面具。** **」赫敏点点头，** **「斯莱特林有个传统是每学期举办一场面具派对，今晚就是这学期的派对。** **」**

**「也太巧了吧，** **」金妮怀疑地看向赫敏，** **「对了，是谁决定哪个派对是面具派对？** **」**

**赫敏不置可否地耸耸肩** **，「不清楚。** **」**

**「你最好不知道，** **」金妮小声地说，** **「跟你赌是马尔福。** **」**

**赫敏转向金妮，怀疑的抬起了一边的眉毛。**

**「拜托，我可不向罗恩跟哈利一样眼瞎。** **」金妮咧嘴大笑。**

———————————————

 

「嘿！这又是什么意思？」罗恩大叫。

「意思是，就算你跟波特在遇到你们的黄金女孩就像眼瞎了一样，我们可不是。」坐在罗恩后面的达芙妮．格林格拉斯说。

罗恩疑惑地皱着眉头。

「我想他需要你一个字一个一拼出来。」潘西嘲笑。

「他们是什么意思？」罗恩看向和他一样满脸疑惑的哈利问。

「男生，如此的无知。」拉文德嗤笑，让除了赫敏以外所有女生都笑了。

 

邓不利多惊讶地看着，看起来班上的女生都已经知道两个级长间的事了，而男生们还是一头雾水。看着赫敏的一天，很显然两个级长之间有些什么，但直到这之前邓不利多都没有发现。

「让我们继续看下去吧，或许等会儿你就会明白了，卫斯莱先生。」邓不利多说。

「我想当然。」潘西低语，墙壁上画面又再度摇晃。

 

———————————————

**金妮和赫敏站在地窖外的入口并进入斯莱特林交谊厅。**

**「你确定吗？** **」金妮问，紧张的摆弄着她的面具，** **「这个面具的能掩饰我们的身分吗？** **」**

**「你到底想不想和布雷斯约会？** **」赫敏反问。**

**金妮点点头。**

**「那就跟上。** **」赫敏催促道，说出密语让石墙打开。**

**金妮和赫敏走入吵闹的** **交谊厅，音乐正在大声地拨放着，而人们正带着面具乱舞。**

**「我们要怎么找到布雷斯？** **」金妮看向大批的人海问。**

**赫敏微笑牵过金妮的手，带领她穿越人群走向交谊厅最后面的饮料吧。在饮料吧附近找到两个正站着交谈的男巫，其中一个是高挑的黑发男巫，戴个一张黑色面具，另一个明显是马尔福戴着绿色和银色的面具，金妮认出他那标志性的铂金发色。**

**「赞比尼。** **」赫敏点了点黑发男巫的肩膀。**

**「格兰杰，很高兴看到你。** **」布雷斯转向两个格兰分多。**

**「布雷斯，这是金妮。金妮，这是布雷斯。** **」赫敏向格兰分多介绍斯莱特林。**

**「我的荣幸，你看起来真迷人，卫斯莱小姐。** **」布雷斯给了金妮一个吻手礼让她微微一笑。**

**「你愿意小啜一杯吗？** **」他对金妮露出一个灿烂笑容。**

**「好的，请。** **」金妮微笑，让布雷斯将她带离他们的朋友们。**

———————————————

 

「这也太老套了吧。」西莫．斐尼根嘲笑。

「至少很有用。」布雷斯看向格兰分多反驳，「我现在有一个迷人的女朋友。」

「想都别想，我不可能让我妹跟你约会的。」罗恩激动地说。

「我倒是想看看你要怎么阻止我。」布雷斯大笑。

「够了，男士们。」邓不利多对争执的两人说道。

「对啊，我们还要看格兰杰跟马尔福乱搞。」西奥多咧嘴一笑。

哈利和罗恩看起来都对这个想法感到愤怒，但他们很意外赫敏没有纠正那个讨人厌的斯莱特林。

 

———————————————

**「我不敢相信那个小红头居然这样就被拐走了，那实在有够油腔滑调的。** **」德拉科在赫敏背后低声说。**

**「那叫魅力，马尔福。** **」赫敏转身看向金发男巫，** **「你缺少的那样东西。** **」**

**「我有很大的魅力，格兰杰。** **」德拉科说。**

**「是吗？看来我一定没注意到。** **」赫敏微笑，** **「你显然没在我身上试过。** **」**

**「我没有，** **」德拉科露齿一笑，移开他的面具，** **「我不需要对你施展魅力，格兰杰。** **」**

**「为什么不？** **」赫敏假意的板起脸。**

**德拉科移动到十分靠近格兰分多的位置。**

**「我不需要对已经是我的东西施展魅力。** **」德拉科把他的手绕过赫敏的腰间。**

**「谁说我是你的了。** **」赫敏把她的头靠向金发男巫，轻声地吐出话语。**

**「我。** **」德拉科拉过赫敏并将他的唇压在她的嘴唇上。**

———————————————

 

整间教室瞬间爆出口哨声，对着正在教室正前方亲的忘我的男女级长发出嘘声。

邓不利多无法控制自己的在脸上露出一个大大的微笑，看来学院间的团结并不是一件不可能的事，就连两院的级长的能浪漫地陷入彼此了。

看向这对级长他发现德拉科正惬意的享受这片混乱，而赫敏则是对于引起大家的注意感到羞愧。

邓不利多又把注意力转向哈利和罗恩，希望他们不要试图引起麻烦。两个格兰分多看起来都吓到说不出话了。他动动手腕，墙壁又回复原本的样子。

「好的，我想着这真的是给我们很多信息。」邓不利多走向教室的最前方。

「对啊，我们现在都知道马尔福和格兰杰在级长宿舍都在做些什么了，」西奥多边说边笑，「我赌他马尔福和格兰杰晚上绝对不会同时用到两张床。」

德拉科看向他的斯莱特林同学，但就在他要回呛西奥多之前，邓不利多说话了。

「我希望我们都学会人不可貌相这件事了，」邓不利多说，「很显然的格兰杰小姐除了学习以外有别的乐趣。」

「喔，是啊，和斯莱特林舌吻。」拉文德说，引起一些笑声。

邓不利多举起手让全班安静下来，「今天的课程就到这里，下礼拜我们还会进行一样的内容来了解别人的生活。」

邓不利多宣布下课后，充满趣味的看着格兰分多和斯莱特林聊着他们刚刚看到的事件。他也发现那四个学生都没离开教室，而是看着彼此。

「接下来是午餐时间，你们可以留在这里继续聊天。」邓不利多告诉学生们，「记得，你们的学院不会是发展友情的绊脚石。」

邓不利多离开教室，留下罗恩和哈利看着站在彼此身旁的男女级长。尴尬的寂静在赫敏说话前持续了一阵子。

 

「我很抱歉没有告诉你们。」赫敏对罗恩和哈利说，「拜托别讨厌我。」

「我们不会讨厌你，」哈利说，「我们只是有点吓到。」

「对啊，这真的不是一个发现你最好的朋友跟你的妹妹都在和斯莱特林约会的好方法。」罗恩冷静的反应让赫敏感到很意外。

他觉得他不想要失去赫敏这个朋友，并担忧自己过激的反应可能让赫敏从此之后都不再跟他说话。

「所以你们不生气吗？」赫敏对于不用反抗自己的朋友感到宽心。

「不会，但别指望我们能跟他当朋友。」哈利指着德拉科说。

「别担心，波特，我本来就很有多朋友了，不需要格兰杰的。」德拉科说，试图不要太过讥讽格兰分多。

「很好。」罗恩走向金发男巫，用威胁的语气说，「如果你敢伤害赫敏，我们会让你付出代价。」

德拉科向赫敏保证过不会再和她的朋友起争执，所以他收回已经到了舌头尖上刻薄的话语，「我不会。」他回复。

对于德拉科明白伤害他们朋友的后果会有多严重后，哈利和罗恩准备去吃午餐，罗恩抱怨他们再晚点去可能会错过大餐。

 

「走吧，我饿了。」德拉科在她朋友离开后便拉着赫敏一起离开。

赫敏让德拉科拉着她去大礼堂，在他即将打开门前阻止了他。

「你不会对于可能被当成八卦的主角感到困扰吗？」赫敏对于被议论感到不自在。

「总是会发生的。」德拉科完全不在意被当成八卦对象的耸耸肩，「走吧，你的格兰分多勇气呢？」

德拉科推开门，他们一起走进大礼堂。霎时间所有的谈话都停止了，整个房间都看向进入大礼堂的级长们。

「或许我们该给他们一些真实的事件来谈论。」德拉科对赫敏露出一个邪恶的笑容。

在赫敏可以做出反应之前，她的男朋友把他拉进怀里，在全校面前深深地亲吻她。赫敏情不自禁的做出回应，双手紧紧环抱德拉科的脖子。

他们公开的举动让整个再度充满声音，所以的学生包括老师都在谈论霍格沃茨的新晋情侣。

结束他们的亲吻，德拉科给了赫敏一个微笑后从容的走向斯莱特林长桌。整张脸胀红，赫敏跑向格兰分多长桌并被随即而来的问题轰炸。

 

在花了一整个午餐时间回答有关德拉科和他们的关系的问题之后，赫敏离开大礼堂去上她的下一堂课，魔药学。一出大门，便看到微笑着的德拉科伸出手牵过她的。和德拉科手牵手走向魔药课对赫敏来说是一个全新的体验，而且她对于这个体验感到很满意。或许邓不利多教授不小心公开他们的关系帮了她一个大忙，不然她也不能像现在一样跟德拉科一起出现在公共场合。

到达魔药学教室，赫敏觉得她应该感谢校长，让她的生活简单了许多。

 

———————————————

 

(*1)loser 我想潘西一是在骂罗恩，二是在讽刺他们输了魁地奇，所以直接翻成鲁蛇感觉好像比较顺。

(*2)不太清楚魁地奇的规则，但没错的话没抓到金探子之前比赛是不能结束的（除非双方同意结束），代表斯莱特林要超过格兰芬多150分以上，或是斯莱特林换找球手，所以庄家才会很惊讶赫敏不押德拉科。

(*3)原著中没有说明布雷斯的国家血统，但赞比尼这个姓是源自意大利跟葡萄牙的。

(*4)挫赛了　台语，代表完蛋了的意思。

(*5)我发现中国翻译叫黄金飞贼，但我已经习惯叫它金探子，就不改了～

(*6)Weaslette　对卫斯莱姓氏的贬称。

 


End file.
